


Bitter victory

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very stange fiction. I have never written anythnig like this before. Romantic with darkness. A strange enchantment has taken over Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter victory

Okay I have no idea where this came from, it wouldn’t get out so here it is. This is for ashaturner I wanted to write you something. I’ve never written this character before so give me a break. It’s very angst filled at the start, so if you don’t like don’t read. I don’t own any of this, but it would be nice if I did. Have dyslexia so go nice on the spelling, it’s gone through a spell checker I have no beta I seem to lose them a lot.

Bitter victory.

They say all I am is a liar, a cheat, a silver tongued devil, that all I can ever bring is destruction, I can never bring joy and now I begin to think they may be right. People look on me with deep fear and dark loathing; this once brought me joy but now I wish those looks would not be turned onto me, as every time I see them it feels as though part of me dies. All they see is the darkness I have brought to the lands, when all I really wanted was to be seen out of his shadow, as my own man and in to be recognised as his equal. But now he is not here to see what I have become, he along with the others is chained deep within the darkness I have created and the worlds I wanted to be my own kingdom are crumbling away with the darkness and the disease I have brought to them.

Even I am chained, though I appear to walk freely round the castle each day, I can still feel them round me heavy, confining and unforgiving but why should I be forgiven, I have brought these once beautiful places to the brink of becoming nothing. I find myself wondering is there no hope, is there no light left, nothing or no one who can undo the destruction I have wrought? I don’t even care if the cure to this evil should cost me my life, even I know that what is happening is extremely erroneous and I cannot help but feel that my life would be a small thing to give if it would undo the wickedness which I have unwittingly done in my quest to prove myself the better of us both. 

My victory over them which had once filled me with such joy and completion now makes me feel disgusted, I wished that I could go back and undo what I had done but I knew that this was not possible even for me, I had to live with the consequences of my actions until these worlds finally gave into the darkness and disintegrated into nothing.

So although I now sit upon the throne I once craved I find it is all without meaning, those that can have fled this once bright, beautiful and bountiful land and those that remain here hate me with a passion which I cannot deny I deserve. I am king of nothing, of worlds which are dyeing and there is nothing I can do to bring to an end their decay and destruction. The people heap curses upon my head, each one is like an arrow to my heart wounding me making me bleed a little bit more, yet I know that each hate filled word and each curse is no more than I warrant for my actions.

As each day passes the darkness grows, I want to scream I want to cry out to the universe for help, but I cannot help but feel that I would receive no answer, and I am sure that after my crimes against these two worlds that I do not deserve an answer any way. Despite this I have searched long and hard, in all the places I can think of for a way to help, a way to save them all but I can find nothing, it is as if the darkness has consumed what answers their might have been and left me with naught. For me it is has been a hard lesson, but I have learnt now that turning to the darkness leaves you with only false hopes, empty promises, illusions and purposelessness.

I can see defeat looming, that soon these worlds will be nothing more than ash, memories, perhaps they will become stories told on other worlds, in another time and another places. I cannot help but think that perhaps this story will even be used as a warning to those who would foolishly think about treading the path of destruction I have followed and ruin not only themselves but all those they care for as well.

Then in the seeming endless darkness which was without any concept of time it came, a small light blue in colour in the distance. In all the deep darkness it drew my attention as a magnet attracts mettle I couldn’t help it I surged up out of the thrown. I watch utterly spell bound as it drew closer, the blue light became larger as it landed some were outside the palace. As I stood staring outside I suddenly became aware that in what had once been a castle as soundless as a tomb I could now hear footsteps running into through castle and that they were coming towards the thrown room. 

Part of me yearned to discover if this might be someone who could undo what I had done, but at the same time another part felt that I should not make the darkness aware of this blue light in case it tried to somehow destroy it and extinguish the last hope the two worlds might have.

Then suddenly doors to the throne room were flung open with a bang, to my surprise in ran Jane but she was not alone behind her came a figure whose presences astonished me even more then the first lady’ had, as it was someone I had not seen for years Sigyn. Her long brown hair was tied back neatly in a simple braid, she wore a dress of sky blue and carried a silver staff, with a blue glowing orb at the top with silver wings spread each side of it. It was that moment that I realised that it was the orb which was the source of the blue light which I had seen earlier. 

Neither Jane nor Sigyn seemed to notice me; instead they ran side by side across the throne room to where I knew Thor was being held by the dark chains of the evil that held this place and Midgard in its unrelenting grip.

I found myself unable to move from where I was instead all I could do was watch somehow held in silence as Jane turned to look at Sigyn. “Please what do I need to do to help him?”

“Tell him what you feel Jane, hold him and give him your love and hope, it should set Thor free.” The brown eyed immortal lady told her very simply.

The brown haired Midgardian woman quickly went down on her knees before the thunder god; gently Jane put her arms round the chained god and tears slipped unchecked from her eyes as she addressed him. “Thor, I’m here with you. My love please I need you to wake up, I need you to fight the darkness.”

Sigyn smiled tenderly at the woman holding the god, I watched still voiceless and motionless as slowly the grey tinge to Thor’s skin began to fade back to its normal colour and his hair which had been black was starting to turn blonde once again. Jane noticed these changes in the one that she loved, they made the lady smiled and she placed her forehead to that of the Asgardian prince. “That’s it Thor come on I’m here.”

Then suddenly the thunder god let out a long deep breath, the colour was starting to return to his clothing the chains which held him started to crack, this noise drew Jane’s attention her eyes widened but she smiled again extremely happy that this was working on him. “Thor.” The brown haired Midgardian whispered her love for the immortal clear in her voice, then slowly the woman leant up she gently kissed the blonde prince. As soon as she did this his eyes shot open they were not blue instead they were completely dark with no sign of iris or whites in them, then a pitch black tear ran out of his sightless eyes followed by another and another, it was as if his tears were draining the darkness away from his eyes, eventually his eyes were once again clear sky blue and they instantly focused onto Jane. 

There was another set of ear piercing cracks from the chains holding Thor then all at once they dissolved into dust, the blonde god just about managed to catch himself before he fell onto Jane, slowly the eyes of the immortal and the woman he loved met for the first time and they both smiled widely. “Jane...” Thor whispered softly and happily as he straitened himself before he gently placed his arms round the mortal woman.

“Hello there, glad you are back my love.” Jane said to him in return, she did not let go of him and the two held each other close happy to be finally reunited.

Sigyn watched them still smiling at the two lovers holding each other, the pair where now clearly surrounded by a pool of golden light which stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of the darkness. Then slowly as if she suddenly felt something the goddess of faithfulness turned away from the pair to peer into the darkness that was still thick in the air. 

“Sigyn...” Thor said noticing the presence of the goddess in the room for the first time.

“Hello Thor.” She said but did not turn away from whatever had drawn her attention, it was then I suddenly realised that Sigyn appeared to be looking straight at me; it was as if despite the pitch darkness that surrounded the throne and myself she could see me.

“Thank you, for helping me, for brining Jane to me.”

“You are welcome.” She said still not turning to look at them again.

Jane turned to look at the clearly distracted brown haired and brown eyed goddess. “Is there nothing else to be done to save our worlds?”

The goddess did not answer the Midgardian woman, instead she raised her staff and stepped into the darkness. As Jane went to go after her Thor held onto her, the brown haired mortal lady turned her head to look at the blonde god who shook his head at her. “Trust me Sigyn knows what she is doing and we cannot interfere.”

I found my gaze focused solely on Sigyn, I was still unable to move the weight of the darkness seemed to suddenly increased on me forcing me down on to my own knees, then all of at once I could see my own dark chains binding me knelt before the thrown I had always coveted. Abruptly I was thrust into complete the darkness at first I could see nothing then eventually I noticed the small speck of blue light in the pitch black that was all round me at the same time I realised I was so very cold frozen to the core and able to hear a single noise it was as if I had been suddenly cut off from the world around me.

Then unexpectedly there were hands on my shoulders the hands were creating a wonderful pool of warmth where before there had been only cold, I found myself yearning to be able to lean into that blessed warmth but I soon found that I could not move in the slightest. Slowly the hands moved round onto my back then I could feel myself being held close to someone, the warmth was slowly spreading from them through to me and it felt blissful after the cold which felt as though it had been clung to me for far too long.

I felt a forehead press to mine. “Loki...” Said a familiar female voice, suddenly breaking the silence which had been all round me up to this point, for me it had never felt so good to hear my name in Sigyn’s voice, I felt as though I was being called back to myself from far away.

“Loki, you need to fight now.” She told me gently, I knew that Sigyn was right so I began to fight my way out of the darkness towards that speck of blue light which I knew was the goddess of faithfulness who was holding me sharing her warmth and her feelings for me without any hesitations. I found myself yearning to be with her, to tell her how much it meant to me for her to be here with me helping me.

“Loki please... I need you to come back now.” At those words I heard the chains crack slightly, the darkness was pealing back, from some were light was filling me, warmth, hope were flowering inside me I pushed the darkness, the despair and the feelings of not belonging and somehow being deficient away from me. Instead I reached for that blue light I wanted to be out of here I wanted to be beside Sigyn again, the idea of being with her once more filled me with peace and I let out a extremely deep breath. 

Then suddenly there were lips on mine the kiss was soft gentle, the love that poured into me from that kiss was invigorating, it was the love that came through with this kiss that caused light to flood all the way through me. It was in this moment I opened my eyes but I found that I couldn’t see anything, I let out a sob at this point I didn’t care if it made me appear weak. The lady pulled back from the kiss, I could feel the tears running down my face as they did my vision started to clear I could finally see Sigyn she was kneeling before me watching me I wanted to hold her but the chains still held me tightly. 

As she noticed I could see her the lady’s eyes met mine, she leant in a gave me a second kiss, I responded fully to the kiss this time and as I did so I heard a loud crack as the chains abruptly let go of me. I should have fallen but Sigyn moved in to carefully support me against her, as the last of the chains dissolved from me a huge explosion of light came out from inside me, it washed out covering everything the light was so bright it blinded me. All at once I felt as though I were falling into that bright white light before everything went suddenly completely silent once more and I was knew nothing more. 

As I slowly became aware of myself once again, I found that my body felt extremely heavy, very slowly I managed to lever my eyes open. After a few moments I realised I was in my rooms laying in my bed, it took me a little longer before I was able to focus on Jane and Thor who were sitting on chairs by my bedside. “It’s good to see you awake again my brother.” My blonde brother said to me in a very gentle tone of voice.

“Thor...” I said trying to rise.

The thunder god carefully held me to the bed and spoke to me tenderly. “Careful brother you’ve been through a lot, it is good to see you awake once more though.”  
“Did all of that really happen to me?” I asked him still extremely disorientated.

“You mean the darkness and the destruction?” Thor asked me, I nodded simply in answer to this question from my brother. “Yes brother it did happen.”

“Then that means Sigyn saved me, where is she brother?” My question on the location of lady was met with dead silence I felt panic and despair grip me suddenly. I couldn’t seem to stop the sudden sob which escaped from me, I didn’t care how I appeared to Thor or Jane as the damn on my emotions broke loose and I wept fearing the price for my freedom had been the one person to truly love me and who had stirred a love in me I had never had the courage to confess to.

I rolled onto my side facing Thor, weeping heart brokenly, then suddenly there was warmth behind me, arms came round me holding me loosely. “Loki...” Said Sigyn quietly in my ear, I froze at the sound of her voice and then quickly turned over to face the brown haired lady lying on the bed beside me.

Carefully the goddess reached out and stroked my tears away. “Sigyn...” I eventually managed to croak out before putting my arms round her in turn and holding her close to me. “I thought I’d lost you, I thought that you’d been the cost of our freedom.”

“Loki, I didn’t think that you’d want me here or that you would become emotional about me not be here with you when you woke once more. I am glad though that I was the one to find the light in you again and could set you as well as the rest of Asgard and Midgard free by freeing you.”  
I  
took a deep breath after all that we had gone though I couldn’t help but feel that it was high time I told her the truth I had long hidden in my heart. “Sigyn, I love you I’ve always loved you, I should have said that to you a long time ago.”

Carefully the goddess tilted the chin of the taller raven haired god down, their eyes met and Sigyn could see that for once Loki was actually telling the truth. “Yes I can see that you mean you love me. So in return I feel that it is high time I told you that I love you too Loki.”

I couldn’t repress the huge smile and the shiver that ran through me. “I never want to go through that again. I am very glad that the darkness brought you back to me but it was a horrible experience that I wouldn’t wish on anyone else.”

“Loki you have changed because of your experience, you will always be the good of mischief, you will always be able to cheat and lie. However with the light in you once again I believe that from now on you will know when to stop with your mischief and when your tricks are not appropriate. I am also sure that from now on that you will know when not to lie or cheat. I hope that you don’t ever lose the light within you again my love.”

“I won’t lose my light as long as you are always with me I know that with you here beside me there will be no chance of that ever happening to me once more. I know I can trust you to help me to stay in line to show me when I should and should not do certain things. I love you my lady and I want you to stay here with me always.” I looked deeply into the eyes of the woman I held in my arms, her brown eyes met my blue and I decided that I needed to ask her the question which was burning in my heart. “Sigyn, would you become my wife?”

A huge smile lit her face as she answered my question. “I’d be honoured to become your wife Prince Loki.” 

With an answering smile of my own I leant down and claimed her mouth with my own kissing her hungrily, she responded quickly and passionately to my kiss. I was vaguely aware of Jane and Thor leaving the room so that we could be alone together and I was grateful they had left us alone. As we pulled apart I let out a deep sigh of satisfaction, so too did the lady in my arms and together we settled down in the bed side by side just holding each other and enjoying being together after all we had been through.


End file.
